Five Minutes
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Sehun tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya itu termasuk hal yang konyol atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok namja manis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki nama kelahiran Xi Luhan. (HunHan) / YAOI. Don't Like! Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yah :*


**Five Minutes**

**Cast: Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Genre: YAOI and Romance**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Sehun tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya itu termasuk hal yang konyol atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok namja manis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki nama kelahiran Xi Luhan.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selamat membaca :***_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan lebat kembali mengguyur Kota Seoul malam ini. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang disertai dengan suara petir yang saling menyambar menambah kesan mencekam suasana yang ada di luar. Hawa dingin yang terasa sampai ke tulang-tulang pun membuat setiap orang yang berada di dalam rumah serentak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Tak terkecuali satu sosok namja yang saat ini tengah sibuk di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Xi Luhan. Namja berparas cantik dan juga manis, dengan tubuh mungil dan kedua matanya yang indah tampak asik dengan benda elektronik yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya begitu lihai menekan-nekan _**keyboard**_ yang tertulis berbagai macam huruf di setiap bagiannya. Tatapannya sesekali bergerak untuk melihat satu buku besar yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri benda elektronik kesayangannya, melihat begitu banyak kata-kata yang tertera di buku tersebut untuk dipindahkan ke dalam lembar _**file**_ yang tengah dikerjakannya.

" Sudah jam sepuluh…" gumamnya begitu melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Kedua tangannya berhenti menekan-nekan _**keyboard**_ laptop kesayangannya, kemudian beralih untuk mengambil _**mug**_ besar berisi cokelat panas yang berada tidak jauh dari laptopnya dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

" Sehunnie sedang apa ya?" gumamnya lagi begitu selesai meneguk cokelat panasnya. Pikirannya lantas terpusat pada sosok namja tampan yang saat ini tengah mengisi relung hatinya.

Oh Sehun. Sosok namja tampan dengan warna kulit seputih susu. Memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tegap dan juga tinggi, membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan terpesona dengan aura ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Anak satu-satunya keluarga Oh yang saat ini menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan yang dikelola sang appa.

Pertemuan pertama Sehun dan Luhan bisa dikatakan cukup konyol. Semuanya dimulai ketika Luhan datang ke perusahaan yang dimiliki appa Sehun untuk menemui sepupunya yang memang bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Ketika masih di perjalanan menuju ruang kerja sang sepupu, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum akan _**interior**_ yang ada di perusahaan tersebut. Kedua matanya tidak jarang berbinar cerah saat melihat _**design**_ unik yang tertera di dinding-dinding perusahaan tersebut. Hingga ketika dirinya hendak berbelok melewati tikungan yang ada di lorong perusahaan tersebut, bibirnya sukses melontarkan pekikan kencang saat dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat tumpukan kertas yang tengah dibawa oleh orang yang ditabraknya berhamburan ke mana-mana.

" _**AKHH—**_"

Luhan sontak membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya bibirnya melontarkan kata maaf pada orang yang sudah ditabraknya, kemudian bergegas membantu mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tercecer di sekitarnya.

" Maaf. Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja," Luhan berucap seraya menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sudah dikumpulkannya kepada sang pemilik, masih dengan posisi tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk.

Sang pemilik kertas mengambil kertas yang diberikan Luhan kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

" Lain kali, kalau jalan itu hati-hati, _**nona**_. Fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanmu, jangan kau gunakan kedua matamu itu untuk menatap sekeliling dan berakhir kau yang menabrak orang lain!"

Mendengar nada sinis yang terlontar dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya membuat Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan tak suka. Kata _**nona**_ yang terucap dari bibir sosok yang ada di hadapannya sukses membuatnya kesal.

' _**Padahal tampan. Tapi kenapa sinis sekali bicaranya?'**_ dengus Luhan dalam hati.

" _**YA!**_ Apa matamu itu tidak normal heh? Aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Jadi, jangan sembarangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _**nona**_!" Luhan berteriak kesal.

Sosok namja yang Luhan akui berparas tampan itu terlihat menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar teriakan Luhan.

" Heh _**nona!**_ Sopanlah pada orang lain. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana etika ketika berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal heh? Lagipula aku berbicara sesuai kenyataan. Memangnya kau mau, dengan wajahmu yang cantik itu aku memanggilmu _**ahjumma**_? _**Hyung**_? Atau _**ahjussi**_?"

Luhan semakin mengentalkan tatapan tak sukanya terhadap sosok yang ada di depannya. Emosinya semakin tersulut ketika sosok yang—sialnya—ia akui berparas tampan itu berbicara semakin tak sopan tentang dirinya.

" _**YA!**_ SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU INI NAMJA BUKAN YEOJA! APA KAU TAK LIHAT PAKAIAN YANG TENGAH KUKENAKAN SAAT INI? ADAKAH SEORANG YEOJA YANG BERPAKAIAN SEPERTIKU?"

Masih dengan satu alis yang dinaikkan, sosok namja tampan itu menatap aneh pada Luhan ketika lagi-lagi indera pendengarannya disuguhkan dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan.

" Tentu saja ada. Kau itu yeoja tomboy!" ucap sosok itu santai seraya melihat penampilan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

Baju berbahan rajut dengan warna merah muda pucat ditambah dengan tulisan-tulisan kecil berwarna putih di depannya, dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar tampak terpakai sempurna di tubuh Luhan yang mungil. Jeans berwarna putih yang juga melekat pas di kedua kakinya ditambah dengan _**sneakers**_ berwarna putih menambah kesan sempurna pada penampilan Luhan saat ini. Jangan lupakan juga satu ikatan yang ada di rambut Luhan hasil dari poninya yang begitu panjang, membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dan juga manis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Luhan mengerang frustasi sebelum mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi begitu menyedihkan. Kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata selain menghela napas berat dan pasrah.

' _**Sabar Luhan! Sabar! Kau sudah biasa dikira seorang yeoja oleh orang yang tak mengenalmu,'**_ nasihatnya dalam hati.

" Terserah kau sajalah!" Luhan berucap final kemudian kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan tempat yang sudah menjadi perdebatan tak pentingnya dengan sosok yang tak ia kenal, dan juga meninggalkan sosok yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman geli terulas di bibirnya.

" Menarik!" ucap sosok itu masih dengan senyum geli terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah terlewati sejak insiden menjengkelkan itu terjadi. Kini Luhan semakin sering datang ke perusahaan tempat sepupunya bekerja untuk mengantarkan makan siang yang memang dititipkan oleh eomma dari sang sepupu. Luhan pun semakin sering bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah menjadi lawan debatnya saat itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sosok yang sampai saat ini belum Luhan ketahui namanya justru sudah mengetahui namanya lebih dulu dan juga mengetahui di mana Luhan tinggal. Awalnya Luhan tidak peduli dengan sosok yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Tapi ketika sang sepupu—Kyungsoo—mengatakan jika atasannya tertarik padanya, hal itu sukses membuat Luhan penasaran. Pasalnya, Luhan tidak tahu jika atasan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sudah membuatnya _**naik pitam**_ seminggu yang lalu.

Pada saat Kyungsoo mengenalkan sang atasan kepada Luhan, Luhan dibuat terbelalak dengan hadirnya sosok yang menjadi _**blacklist **_di dalam benaknya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena ketika sosok itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Oh Sehun ditambah dengan senyum tampan yang terulas di bibirnya sukses membuat jantung Luhan berdegup tak normal, dan tanpa Luhan sadari, kedua pipinya sudah memunculkan rona merah muda yang begitu kentara, membuat Sehun semakin menyukainya.

Proses pendekatan antara Sehun dan Luhan pun tak berlangsung lama. Setelah mengetahui identitas masing-masing, mulai dari pekerjaan, keluarga dan juga tempat tinggal, Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat satu sama lain. Keduanya kerapkali menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika hari libur tiba. Perpustakaan kota, taman hiburan ataupun taman kota selalu menjadi tiga pilihan utama yang akan didatangi Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya selalu bersikap layakanya sepasang kekasih, meski status di antara mereka bukanlah sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi, Luhan dibuat terkejut sekaligus bahagia saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja berlutut di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat kedua tangannya seraya mengatakan—

"—aku mencintaimu Luhan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan terkekeh pelan mengingat peristiwa masa lalunya bersama Sehun. Meski awalnya ia menganggap pertemuannya dengan Sehun adalah hal yang konyol dan menjengkelkan, namun Luhan juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika pertemuannya dengan Sehun-lah yang membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya sampai saat ini.

Sekali lagi Luhan terkekeh, sebelum kekehannya terhenti karena dering ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kedua matanya lantas melirik ponsel yang berada tidak jauh dari _**mug**_ cokelat panasnya dan menemukan satu nama spesial tertera di dalam layar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Luhan segera meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya.

" _**Hai sayang,"**_ suara yang terdengar bass namun bernada lembut langsung menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan, membuat Luhan mengukir senyum kecil di bibirnya.

" Ya Sehunnie?" jawab Luhan tak kalah lembut.

" _**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini Lu?"**_

" Aku? Aku sedang melanjutkan pembuatan skripsiku Sehunnie," jawab Luhan membuat namja tampan yang sedang melakukan panggilan telepon dengannya mengangguk paham, meski Luhan—tentu saja—tak dapat melihat hal itu.

" _**Apa masih banyak yang harus kau buat? Berapa bab lagi eoh?"**_

Luhan tampak memeriksa sebentar lembar _**file**_ yang tengah dikerjakannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

" Masih ada empat bab yang harus kukerjakan Sehunnie," jawabnya pelan.

" _**Yasudah kalau begitu. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sayang, dan ingat! Jangan tidur larut malam. Cepat matikan laptopmu ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. Mengerti?"**_

Meski di dalam hati Luhan sempat bertanya-tanya akan satu hal, namun namja manis itu lebih memilih untuk mengiyakan perintah sang kekasih.

" Iya Sehunnie, aku mengerti."

" _**Yasudah. Aku tutup teleponnya ya sayang, bye…"**_

Luhan segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya setelah sang kekasih mengatakan jika ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka yang terhitung cukup singkat itu. Satu alisnya terangkat begitu melihat durasi panggilan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" Tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa hanya lima menit ?" gumamnya heran, masih dengan kedua matanya yang fokus melihat durasi panggilan di layar ponselnya.

" Ah sudahlah! Mungkin Sehunnie juga sedang sibuk," gumamnya lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan kembali bergegas menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan begitu banyak kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di lembar _**file**_ yang tengah dikerjakannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak meraih kacamata baca yang ada di atas sofa kemudian memakainya. Kesepuluh jarinya pun kembali bergerak cepat menekan-nekan _**keyboard**_ laptopnya.

Sekitar lima menit Luhan terfokus dengan laptopnya, dering ponsel yang menandakan ada sebuah panggilan kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kali ini keningnya membuat kerutan samar saat nama sang kekasih kembali menghiasi layar ponselnya.

" Ya Sehunnie?" ucapnya menjawab telepon sang kekasih.

" _**Hai sayang. Apa kau masih mengerjakan skripsimu?"**_

" Ne Sehunnie, aku baru saja mengerjakannya lagi. Ada apa? Kenapa meneleponku lagi?"

Luhan sedikit mendengar deheman dari sambungan telepon sebelum suara lembut kekasihnya kembali memasuki indera pendengarannya.

" _**Wae? Apa aku tidak boleh meneleponmu lagi? Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"**_

" Tidak Sehunnie, kau tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya heran saja. Kenapa tadi kau meneleponku hanya sebentar? Padahal biasanya kau tidak pernah seperti itu…"

"…"

Hening.

Luhan yang tidak mendengar suara apapun dari sambungan telepon sedikit mengernyit sebelum memilih untuk kembali membuka suaranya memanggil sang kekasih.

" Sehunnie?"

" _**Ya sayang? Kau sudah makan?"**_

" Ya. Aku sudah makan Sehunnie…"

" _**Baiklah, karena kau sudah makan, aku akan tutup lagi teleponnya. Bye sayang!"**_

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Durasi panggilan telepon yang kembali tertera di layar ponselnya sukses membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat untuk mengolah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

' _**Kenapa lima menit lagi?'**_ tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati dengan keheranan yang sempat bersarang di benaknya, Luhan kembali memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar cepat selesai. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam membuat rasa kantuk sedikit demi sedikit datang menyerangnya. Namun baru saja Luhan mengetik beberapa huruf di laptopnya, dering ponselnya kembali terdengar.

" Ya Sehunnie?" ucap Luhan menjawab telepon sang kekasih untuk ketiga kalinya.

" _**Hampir jam sebelas sayang, sudah waktunya untuk tidur…"**_

" Aku tahu Sehunnie, tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak."

" _**Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok sayang. Sekarang kau harus istirahat..."**_

"…"

Hening.

Luhan terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih. Satu hal yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini membuat namja manis bertubuh mungil itu menghela napas pelan.

" Kau sedang apa Sehunnie? Sudah makan? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan sukses membuat namja tampan yang tengah berkomunikasi dengannya tertawa kecil.

" _**Aku? Aku sedang membaca buku sayang. Aku juga sudah makan. Untuk pekerjaanku, semuanya aman terkendali."**_

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Luhan tersenyum manis.

" Baguslah. Sehunnie, kau tahu? Aku me—"

" _**Ahh sayang! Aku lupa. Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu juga. Sudah ya, aku tutup lagi teleponnya."**_

" _**YA!**_ Sehunnie! Tung—"

_**TUT TUT TUT**_

Belum selesai Luhan mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, sang kekasih sudah lebih dulu memutus sambungan telepon, membuat namja manis kelahiran April itu mengerang frustasi.

" Sehunnie kenapa sih? Aku kan merindukannya…" lirihnya seraya menatap durasi panggilan telepon yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan angka yang sama dengan durasi-durasi panggilan telepon sebelumnya.

Kesibukan yang dimiliki Sehun dan Luhan menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk keduanya saling bertemu. Sehun yang menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaan sang appa dan Luhan sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul tak pernah memiliki waktu banyak untuk bertemu dan bermesraan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu ketika hari libur tiba. Itu pun jika Sehun tidak ada pekerjaan di kantornya.

Luhan pernah beberapa kali protes pada Sehun tentang mereka yang tak bisa lagi bertemu sesering dulu, ketika mereka baru menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan dengan kesabaran yang Sehun miliki, namja tampan yang berbakat dalam hal menari itu mampu membuat Luhan mengerti akan kesibukan yang menggelutinya.

Meski jarang bertemu, Sehun dan Luhan mampu menjaga hubungannya yang saat ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Komunikasi yang baik. Kepercayaan yang penuh serta pengertian yang diberikan satu sama lain menjadi _**point**_ penting untuk hubungan keduanya.

_**Papkon gateun kkonipi jo nopi narayo**_

_**Saranghanda mar-hamyon nan jeongmal nogayo**_

_**Oneul gateun barami bulmyon haru jongil michigesso**_

_**Geudega areun areun goryoso**_

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dering ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini, Luhan segera menjawab telepon tersebut.

" _**Yeoboseyo?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit ketika Luhan mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan barang-barang miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Ia kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal seraya menguap kecil. Kedua matanya sedikit memerah dan memanas karena terlalu lama menatap layar laptop kesayangannya.

" Mataku perih…" gumamnya seraya mengusap pelan kedua matanya.

" Kepalaku juga pusing…" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya, berharap pusing yang tengah dirasakannya cepat hilang.

Tak berniat untuk lebih lama lagi berada di ruang tengah, Luhan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tetapi belum juga sampai di kamarnya, Luhan harus rela menghentikan langkahnya ketika dering ponselnya kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak, mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya kemudian melihat siapa yang kembali meneleponnya.

Senyum manis langsung terulas di bibir Luhan.

" Ya Sehunnie?" ucapnya manja, membuat sosok yang lagi-lagi meneleponnya itu terkekeh pelan.

" _**Kau belum tidur juga sayang? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan tidur larut malam."**_

" Aku tahu Sehunnie. Aku baru saja ingin tidur, tapi kau malah meneleponku lagi."

" _**Ahh! Jadi aku mengganggumu sayang? Maaf sayang. Yasudah, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Aku akan—"**_

" TIDAK!" teriak Luhan cepat.

" Jangan tutup lagi teleponnya Sehunnie. Kau sejak tadi hanya meneleponku sebentar. Kau tak tahu? Aku merindukanmu Sehunnie. Sangat merindukanmu. Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu, iya kan?" lanjut Luhan.

" _**Iya, aku tahu itu sayang. Tapi ini sudah larut malam dan kau harus cepat tidur. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kurang tidur…"**_

" Tapi Sehunnie, aku—"

_**TING TONG**_

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika otaknya mencoba menerka siapa yang bertamu tengah malam seperti ini, terlebih lagi hujan pun masih turun membasahi bumi, meski tak sederas beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**TING TONG**_

Bel rumah kembali berbunyi, membuat Luhan bergegas melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

" Sehunnie, tunggu sebentar ya! Ada yang datang…" ucapnya seraya melangkah ke arah pintu.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, Luhan lantas meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Keningnya lagi-lagi membuat kerutan saat melihat tubuh seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan sebuah boneka berukuran cukup besar menghalangi wajahnya.

" Siapa?" tanyanya heran.

Sosok yang ada di depan Luhan perlahan-lahan menurunkan boneka yang telah menghalangi wajahnya, membuat Luhan dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

" SEHUNNIE!"

" Hai sayang."

Mengabaikan sapaan sang kekasih, Luhan dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dengan erat. Membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang sang kekasih seraya menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang seolah sudah menjadi candu untuknya, mengabaikan pula boneka yang dibawa sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah tergeletak tidak elit di atas lantai karena ulahnya.

" Sehunnie. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Astagaaaa! Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehunnie."

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Lu..." ucap Sehun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

" Sudah, sebaiknya kita masuk sayang. Udara sangat dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatan…" ucap Sehun lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan kemudian membawa dirinya dan juga Luhan untuk masuk ke ruang tengah.

Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh atas perintah Sehun.

" Sehunnie mau minum apa?" tanya Luhan begitu dirinya dan Sehun sudah berada di ruang tengah.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun justru memberikan boneka yang tadi dibawanya dan juga beberapa batang cokelat berukuran besar kepada Luhan.

" Ini untuk apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan bingung seraya menatap boneka dan juga cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

" Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu sayang. Karena kesibukanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika hari ulang tahunmu tiba minggu lalu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan boneka dan cokelat itu untukmu. Kuharap, kau menyukainya sayang…"

Luhan tersenyum manis.

" Aku menyukainya Sehunnie, sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak butuh apapun ketika hari ulang tahunku tiba. Dengan memberi kejutan kau datang tengah malam seperti ini, terlebih hujan pun sedang turun, itu lebih spesial untukku Sehunnie."

Sehun turut serta mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan. Hatinya terasa lega sekaligus menghangat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang begitu bahagia.

" Kemarilah Lu…" perintah Sehun seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan yang mengerti dengan isyarat yang dilakukan kedua tangan Sehun segera mendekati sang kekasih, duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya kemudian membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk kembali berada di pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

" Terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku sampai saat ini sayang. Terima kasih sudah mau menempatkan namaku di hatimu. Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu yang kau punya hanya untuk bersamaku. Terima kasih Lu, terima kasih…" ucap Sehun tulus seraya mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan perlakuan Sehun yang begitu lembut terhadapnya.

" Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa ucapanmu Sehunnie. Yang aku tahu… Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu di hidupku…"

Sehun kembali tersenyum manis seraya menatap pucuk kepala Luhan, orang yang amat sangat dicintainya.

" Ahh, Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan pelan. Tubuhnya masih berada di atas pangkuan Sehun.

" Ya sayang?" jawab Sehun.

" Aku heran denganmu tahu! Kenapa tadi kau meneleponku hanya lima menit? Empat kali telepon dan durasinya sama semua, lima menit! Kau itu kenapa sih? Biasanya juga tidak seperti itu…" keluh Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh kemudian mengecup dengan gemas kedua pipi Luhan.

" Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang belum pernah kulakukan sayang. Menurutku, dengan meneleponmu setiap lima menit sekali, itu akan menyenangkan dan juga membuatku tahu jika orang yang kucintai itu baik-baik saja. Aku akan tahu kabarmu setiap waktu jika aku melakukan itu sayang…"

" Tapi kau menghambur-hamburkan pulsamu Sehunnie. Biaya telepon dengan waktu yang singkat itu mahal tahu!"

" Apa peduliku? Mau menghabiskan begitu banyak pulsa pun, asal aku bisa tahu kabarmu setiap saat, akan kulakukan sayang…"

" Sehunnie…" rengek Luhan.

" Wae? Kau tak suka aku melakukan itu Lu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan rona merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

" Kau… Kau semakin membuatku mencintaimu dengan caramu sendiri Sehunnie…"

Sehun sempat tercengang mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Ia tak menyangka jika kekasihnya yang polos ini bisa juga berkata demikian. Jika diteliti lebih _**detail**_, kata-kata Luhan sudah seperti sebuah gombalan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang dicintainya. _**Benar, kan?**_

Sehun sempat mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya sebelum mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Hembusan napasnya yang terasa hangat menerpa wajah manis Luhan, membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum kemudian ikut memejamkan kedua matanya setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin dekat.

_**Cup**_

Penyatuan bibir pun terjadi.

Selama beberapa detik Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, belum berminat untuk bermain-main dengan bibir Luhan yang terasa manis untuknya. Namun ketika bibirnya merasakan pergerakan yang dilakukan bibir Luhan, namja tampan yang kesulitan mengucapkan huruf _**'s'**_ itu ikut serta menggerakkan bibirnya.

Dengan lihai, Sehun melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah milik Luhan. Sesekali menghisapnya kemudian kembali melumatnya. Luhan pun tak tinggal diam, namja manis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

" Nngghh…" lenguhan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun semakin gencar menyerang bibirnya. Namja tampan itu dengan cepat meloloskan bibirnya ke dalam mulut Luhan ketika namja manis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Lidah keduanya beradu, saling membelit seolah menunjukkan siapa yang paling hebat. Saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya pun terabaikan karena sensasi nikmat akan ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan. Hingga pukulan pelan yang dirasakan Sehun pada dadanya membuat namja tampan itu melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kekasih.

Sehun kembali menatap lekat wajah manis kekasihnya. Senyum manis yang lagi-lagi terulas di bibirnya memberi bukti jika namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu benar-benar bahagia.

" Tetap bersamaku Lu. Jangan pernah bosan untuk melakukan semuanya bersamaku. Dan aku… Sangat mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Oneshoot**_ di hari libur nasional. Maaf kalau ini aneh.

Semoga kalian suka dan ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

I Don't Care? Masih proses :D idenya lagi buntu sih -_-

Yaudah…

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^


End file.
